


Alone Without You

by orphan_account



Series: Fandom Christmas Presents [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Christmas Present #1 Jess]</p><p>Jess is at home at Christmas day, without her beloved Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess/gifts).



> Hope ya like it, Jess!

Jess sat huddled next to a fireplace, snowflake-decorated blanket was draped over her shoulders as she blew the steam away softly from her hot glass of hot chocolate. She slowly sipped it.

"That shuck face," Jess mumbled against the edge of her mug. "Leaving me just before Christmas."

A lonely Christmas tree sat at the corner with presents from her friends sat underneath it as snow was falling slowly outside the window, but it was forgotten by the dazed female that just slowly drank her sweet tasting beverage.

Jess gazed at the flickering fire in front of her, flashbacks playing in her head from the week before.

 

_She and Thomas were huddled on the sofa while watching a Christmas-themed movie. Jess was on his lap as Thomas nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, causing her to giggle. They sat in silence, with only the sound of the ending credits theme song softly playing in the background._

_"Hey, Jess?" Thomas suddenly asked._

_With eyes closed, said female only hummed in reply, not really wanting to disrupt the calm silence._

_"My boss ordered me to stay in a place for a while." Thomas said grimly. "And I don't really know how long it'll take before I get back."_

_Awkward silence followed by that sentence, before Jess cracked open her eyes to glare at her husband._

_"But it's Christmas."_

_"Yeah, I know but he personally ordered me to!"_

_"But it's Christmas."_

_"I got you presents don't worry."_

_"But it's Christmas."_

_"Jess, come on-"_

_"But it's Christmas." Jess said firmly, now glaring at the ceiling above them._

_Thomas sighed. He knew his wife would act like this._

_"Jess-"_

_Jess suddenly sat upright, effectively banging the top of her head on Thomas's chin which cut him off. But she paid no mind to the throbbing on her head as she turned her narrowed eyes to look at her husband._

_"Thomas O'Brien you better not be leaving me on Christmas."_

_Thomas winced at the use of his full name. "Don't worry, I'll be home as soon as can."_

_Jess said nothing._

 

"'I'll be home as soon as I can' my ass." Jess sulked. She swears to whatever God up there that when Thomas gets back home he'll get a proper beating and sleep on the couch for a month and cook his own food and maybe a-

_**Ding dong.** _

Wait what.

Jess hastily placed the empty mug on the coffee table and shuffled towards the door. Who could that be at this time at night, especially on Christmas Eve? Yanking open the door, Jess peered outside to find a nice surprise.

It was Thomas with his messy suit on and tie crooked, his brief case was in one hand while on the other held a box covered with red wrapping paper plus a green bow on top. A typically wrapped Christmas present.

All thoughts about letting Thomas sleep on the couch quickly vanished when Jess enveloped her shivering husband in a bear hug, quickly ushering him inside when she heard the soft rattles of teeth coming from Thomas.

"You made it!" A large grin was glued onto Jess's lips.

As Thomas took off his suit's jacket and hung it, he turned to his wife before pulling her into a passionate kiss. "Anything for you," He mumbled against her lips with a smile.

Jess blushed and looked away, "W-Well, I better go get you some towels. You look like you're going to freeze to death. Haha." She forced a nervous laugh before running off to the bathroom to get the said towel.

Thomas only chuckled as he ran a hand through his dark locks and shivered. It really was damn cold out there. Thomas placed his briefcase next to the coat hanger and loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a bit, letting the warm air of the living room overwhelm him. He sighed in content.

Jess came back and draped a white towel over Thomas's damp hair, asking Thomas about the Christmas present he laid down on the coffee table, next to the empty mug. Thomas only grinned and said to find it out herself. Jess rolled her eyes and let Thomas dry himself out while she walked over towards the box and shook it near her ear. A soft rattling sound was heard but she still couldn't deduct what was inside.

Finally, she opened the lid and laughed her ass off.

Thomas looked at his wife with an accusing face. "What's so funny?"

Jess only continued laughing until she fell on the sofa whilst clutching her stomach. Thomas was starting to get annoyed by his wife's reaction, what was so funny about the gift he bought?

"You," Jess gasped between her laughter, "Are the cheesiest shuck-face shuck that ever was."

Thomas rolled his eyes but his mouth betrayed him when it curled upward. "Am not."

"You got me a freaking teddy bear with a Santa hat," Jess snorted. "How is that not cheesy?" She pulled the furry present out and snuggled it close to her chest.

"Oh shut up." 

Thomas sauntered over and plopped down next to his wife, towel resting on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around Jess and nuzzled into her neck, but the female paid no mind and played with the little teddy bear. Thomas frowned.

"Jess."

Said female ignored him and played with the furry hands of the bear.

"Jeeeess." Thomas whined.

Jess rolled her eyes playfully and turned to look at her husband. "Yes?" She asked innocently.

Thomas pouted. "You're such a tease."

Jess only laughed and placed the bear next to her, but it was quickly forgotten when they both shared a passionate kiss.

"Merry Christmas." Thomas mumbled.

Jess smiled. "Merry Christmas."

And they cuddled for the whole night.


End file.
